Naruto Uzumaki: Rise To Greatness
by StrikeFromTheShadows
Summary: The Kyuubi attack was not what everyone thought. It was Jiraiya's fault. No, he's not evil. Just a dirty old man. Female Kyuubi. Can you guess what happened? Goal is to be somewhat original and unique. Depending on reader preferences, may potentially have: Harem Bloodline Power Naruto etc. Nothing is set in stone. Constructive criticism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto Uzumaki: Rise To Greatness**_

**NOTICE: I have been working on a rewrite for my other fic. Sadly, I haven't been successful and I know it went into a downward spiral because I didn't know what I was doing at first. I screwed up the foundation of the story and it eventually fell apart. I will probably be removing it at some point if I can't figure something out.**

**Inspiration for this new idea came from a fic I read a while back called: Uchiha Obito, Ghost!**

**Read and review.**

_**Chapter 1: Naruto's Life Just Got Better!**_

Obito Uchiha's lifeless body lay still buried beneath fallen rocks. He had saved his teammates Kakashi and Rin from a collapsing cave but was unable to save himself. In his final moments, he gave Kakashi one of his sharingan eyes to replace the eye Kakashi had recently lost to an Iwa-nin during their attempts to rescue Rin. Obito's last request was for Kakashi to look out for her as he would no longer be able to. A promise was made as the light left Obito's eyes, never to return. In the afterlife, Obito did not receive judgment right away as there was an extremely long waiting list. Entire lives had to be accurately reviewed before a decision was made for where a soul would be sent. Such things took time.

**THIS IS NOT ONE OF THOSE 'ANGELS COME THE NARUTOVERSE' FICS**

Obito had to be brought to the 'front of the line' as the events currently in motion had brought the world into chaos. Order needed to be regained and a soul like his was needed for the tasks at hand. He was brought before a beautiful woman wearing white robes who simply stared at him in consideration. Light appeared to be shining on her, fitting of a stereotypical divine being. Understanding the situation, Obito lowered his head and awaited judgment. A few moments had passed before the woman spoke, **"Obito Uchiha, you have a kind soul. Taking your Uchiha lineage into consideration, it's remarkable. We do not usually interfere with mortal affairs but an exception is required every now and then. That is why I have chosen you for a very important task..."** Obito's eyes widened at the news but remained silent.

The woman paused for a moment to let her words sink in and continued, "**in recent events, the nine tailed fox demon has fought against the village of Konoha, ultimately leading to many deaths including Minato Namikaze who had an important role in keeping the balance. Your task is to protect and befriend his son Naruto Uzumaki. He has a soul much like your own but even more pure. Minato sealed the nine tails within him at the cost of his own life in an effort to save Konoha. However, there is much more to the 'attack' then they know. I will give you that knowledge shortly. Here are your instructions..."**

_** "Do not let Naruto become corrupt or let harm befall him as he has been given a great burden to bear and is of great importance. You will be given the tools necessary to complete this 'mission'. When you succeed, you will be awarded accordingly. Failure is not an option. Now, I believe it is time to make you aware of the specifics of what you will gain upon your departure from the afterlife. You will receive knowledge on how to use your sharingan to the max potential and will be invulnerable to damage from any mortal..."**_

_Naruto's Apartment Age 5_

Obito was not sent back to the land of the living right away as there was a lot of preparation that needed to be made before he could return. He was sent directly into Naruto's apartment to ensure he wouldn't have any trouble finding him. It probably wouldn't have mattered though as Obito was unlikely to miss the resemblance between his old teacher Minato and his son, especially with the knowledge of the identities of Naruto's parents.

Some of the preparations included giving Obito information on several important events that hadn't happened yet so he could be better prepared for when they did. The divine woman did not want to leave anything to chance so she made sure he was well informed. She even made a point to be improve Obito's maturity so that he would be up for the task. It took time for him to become 'satisfactory' which was why he had been brought back years after the 'incident' with the Kyuubi. He was glad to note that she had replaced his missing sharingan.

Naruto was sleeping so Obito decided not to disturb him and look around instead. The apartment looked as if it had been built at least a hundred years ago and was in desperate need of repairs. Unfortunately, the apartment itself wasn't the only thing that could use an upgrade. Naruto's furniture of lack any of was depressing. Something would have to be done about that as soon as possible. Poor kid only had one chair. It was as if he never expected any visitors. After making a few observations, Obito sat down and waited. As a 'spiritual being', he had no need for sleep. The perfect guard.

The next morning Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily until he noticed Obito sitting down on the only chair in the rundown apartment. His eyes widened and he began to quiver in fright. "P-please don't hurt me, mister," the child begged. The plea made Obito frown. If you ignore the fact that he had, in a way broken into Naruto's apartment and such a reaction could be expected, it was pretty sad. Obito shook his head to refocus and addressed Naruto, "It's okay. My name is Obito Uchiha. I'm here to help you," he said with a kind smile.

The boy's eyes widened in shock and he adopted a look of confusion. "h-help me," he asked, earning only a simple nod in response. After a brief pause, Obito noticed the boy's fear so he continued his explanation. "If I were here to kill you, I would have done so already. I'm going to teach you so that you can be a ninja but I want you to keep my teachings a secret for now, alright?" The boy brightened up instantly and nodded with enthusiasm.

Once Naruto had calmed down, Obito decided to move forward with things. "Naruto, what do you know about the nine tails," he asked. The boy took an exaggerated thinking pose as he touched his chin. After a moment, he spoke. "The fourth Hokage died defeating it and saved the village," he said proudly. Obito rose an eyebrow at the description that was only accurate because it was so vague. He activated his sharingan and brought both himself and Naruto into a dark sewer with standing water. The change in scenery startled Naruto but was calmed down by Obito as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry, you're safe with me," he soothed. Naruto visibly relaxed and asked, "where are we?"

**AN: Does anyone know a Beta-reader that can finish the same day? Only like 1k words or something though. Nothing too long.**

_**LAST EDITED 5/6/2014**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto Uzumaki: Rise To Greatness**_

_...He activated his sharingan and brought both himself and Naruto into a dark sewer with standing water. The change in scenery startled Naruto but was calmed down by Obito as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry, you're safe with me," he soothed. Naruto visibly relaxed and asked, "where are we?"_

**Read and review.**

_**Chapter 2: Meeting Kurama**_

_Naruto's Mindscape_

The two soon found themselves standing before a beautiful woman that had dark orange eyes to match her two fox ears and nine fox tails swaying slowly, in an almost sad fashion at the sight of Naruto. She was wearing a white dress but the straps just couldn't seem to stay on which revealed that she didn't seem to be wearing a bra. The only unattractive sight was the giant cage that housed her and the chains around her ankles. A trickle of blood ran down Obito's nose but it went unnoticed as he was quick to wipe it away.

**AN: There's a picture on my profile if anyone wants to see.**

The fox woman began to tear up. She looked torn. It was like she desperately wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to do it. Finally, she noticed a second visitor and her eyes narrowed. **"**_**Uchiha**_**. Why have you come here,"** she demanded. Obito quickly held his hands up defensively in hopes of not being seen as a threat. "Kurama, I know the truth about how you got here and let me tell you... It's one hell of a mistake even if it is the most hilarious one I've ever seen..." This only served to create further tension between the two as suspicions arose. Luckily, the voice of an innocent child was enough to de-escalate the situation. "Obito, who's that lady?"

All hostilities ceased momentarily and the fox woman turned to Naruto. **"I am Kurama. The nine tailed fox demon."** Naruto's eyes widened and mouth opened slightly in surprise. "b-But you don't look l-like a demon... I'm the only d-demon here," he said sadly. A single tear fell from Kurama's eye as she shook her head rapidly. **"You're no demon. It's... my fault you have had a hard life... It's because... I'm sealed inside you... I'm... Sorry..."** she said as she looked down, unable to even maintain eye contact. The boy frowned. "Don't be sad, lady. I forgive you." he sat down in the water and continued, "Close your eyes and think of the most pretty thing you can imagine. It always helps me feel better so I'm sure it will help you too." Naruto gave a demonstration and the sewer began to change.

A forest began to appear around them and the sewer dried up. Small animals could be seen exploring their 'new home'. The cage and the chains disappeared and became a collar instead. It was now a beautiful place of nature. Kurama had a look of disbelief. With the cage gone she could no longer contain herself and enveloped Naruto in a hug which he was surprised to receive. **"Naruto, I want you to sign to demon fox summoning contract. I would feel much better if I knew you had protection."** Obito decided to make his presence known once more. "Hey! That's my job," he protested. At the sound of his voice the fox woman released Naruto and became alert. **"You? Don't make me laugh **_**Uchiha**_**. There's no way I'd entrust something so important to you. I know all about your **_**clan**_**."** Obito frowned and decided it would be best if he informed her of the situation.

Maybe he should start playing a recording of himself explaining his situation so he wouldn't have to continue to repeat himself hundreds of times in the future. "I am Obito Uchiha. I was brought back to life by some divine being to protect Naruto and it is my mission to do so. You don't need to consider me a threat. Let's compromise. I will guard Naruto alongside whichever demon foxes you choose to protect him. Since I know the truth about you, whoever you trust with this task will be good enough for me. I know you don't intend to harm Naruto." Kurama seemed to consider the offer. **"That seems reasonable. However, I don't trust you **_**Uchiha**_**. I will be verifying this information immediately. Divine God!"** she called and the same white robed woman from before appeared. **"The claim Obito Uchiha has made today is indeed true. You **_**will**_** work alongside him... You may be a demon queen but that does not give you the authority to interfere with a mission **_**I**_** assigned... and Kurama... You know how busy I am. Next time you need a simple verification, call upon someone else." **With that the divine woman was gone just as quickly as she arrived.

The newly revealed demon queen released a breath she was unaware she was holding and decided to quickly change the subject, before anyone noticed her unease. It was unbefitting of a being of her status. **"Naruto," **she called snapping the boy out of a trancelike state, probably caused by the nature of the events he had witnessed in such rapid succession. **"I want you to sign your name in blood and become the first summoner of the fox demons. Since you have yet to receive training I will be supplying the chakra for your summons. However, I do expect you to handle things on your own once you are able to do so."**

Naruto was a bit worried. Kurama expected him to write with his own blood. An idea frightening to a five year old. Luckily, Obito noticed the boy's distress and figured that it would be best to elaborate on the situation. "You wont need a lot of blood so don't worry. You'll also have to make a blood offering when you summon and it's common for ninja to get it from their thumb." The kid seemed relieved that he wasn't going to be cut open and bit his thumb in an almost animalistic manner.

Since Obito knew the handsigns for the summoning jutsu, he decided that he would be the one to teach it to Naruto. It wouldn't effect him anyway as he didn't have a contract. Once the contract was sloppily signed, Obito moved forward. As he took Naruto back to reality, Kurama regained a sad look. _**You are to young to know the whole truth. I know you have forgiven me now but I truly hope it remains that way when you are old enough to fully understand... Damn you, Jiraiya. Your perverted activities went too far...**_

_**LAST EDITED 5/6/2014**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto Uzumaki: Rise To Greatness**_

_**...You are to young to know the whole truth. I know you have forgiven me now but I truly hope it remains that way when you are old enough to fully understand... Damn you, Jiraiya. Your perverted activities went too far...**_

**Read and review.**

_**Chapter 3: Paying The Third Hokage A Visit**_

_Naruto's Apartment_

The two found themselves back in Naruto's apartment. Naruto looked to Obito for instructions. As if on cue, Obito spoke. "Naruto, it's time for you to test out your summoning contract. Do exactly as I do," He bit his thumb and went through the hand signs, "Boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram. Summoning jutsu! ...Nothing will appear when I use this jutsu since I don't have a summoning contract but you get the idea... why don't you give it a try," he suggested. Naruto nodded and repeated the process.

A cloud of red smoke appeared signifying the use of chakra from the nine tails. As the smoke cleared four demon foxes of various sizes were visible. Two had six tails and two had four tails. Obito looked pleased with the level of protection Naruto would receive. "Naruto, I need to get the Hokage on board with our 'situation'. It will make things much easier for us. I'm going to go see him." The boy smiled brightly. "Old man Hokage? I'm going too," he declared.

Obito sighed in resignation. He didn't have the heart to ruin the child's excitement. He activated his sharingan in order to use the Kamui but three members of the ANBU alongside the third broke into Naruto's apartment. They must have detected the use of demonic chakra. Their masks were of a dog, cat, and bear. Three ANBU members that would treat Naruto fairly. The one with a dog mask seemed to freeze up at the sight of Obito. The one with a cat mask drew a katana and dropped into a stance. The one with a bear mask saw the fox demons and went through a few handsigns. wood began to shoot forward but Hiruzen held his hand up, effectively stopping the attack.

"Hey, old man," Naruto called happily. The third wanted to address the threat level before making a rash decision. The four fox demons could pose a huge problem, should conflict arise. This was one of those fights you would want to avoid if at all possible. One of the six tailed foxes spoke, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. **"Do not be alarmed, Hokage. We have been assigned to protect the kit. We have no desire to test your village in battle." **The three ANBU members seemed a bit relieved but the third remained stoic. "My forces can protect Naruto just fine. I would appreciate it if you would leave without incident."

The six tailed fox tilted his head. **"We would not be here if your forces were keeping the kit safe in an effective manner." **He looked toward the ANBU. **"Our mere presence causes tension... I do not want you to have the wrong idea. We are not here as hostiles, but bodyguards. As long as nobody attempts to harm Naruto, you will have nothing to worry about. However, should anyone try anything... We will defend him with any means necessary, just as we have been ordered to do." **Sarutobi's eye's narrowed at that. If they were truly there only for Naruto's protection he would be tempted to allow them to stay. The problem was that he wasn't willing to just trust their word. Everyone knows that foxes are cunning creatures.

Besides that, the fox had said that they were ordered to protect Naruto. Since they were at the command of another, he couldn't be certain that they would not have 'other orders' whether they were already given those orders or could potentially receive them in the future. Even if the foxes were under his command, the fact remained that the council would never approve of foxes of any kind living in the village. Maybe he could work something out with whoever the orders to 'protect Naruto' came from. "I wish to speak with your leader. Would you be willing to arrange a meeting," the old Hokage asked. The six tails which was apparently in charge of the group grinned a foxy grin and nodded. He turned to Naruto and said, **"Kit, summon her." **Eyes widened in surprise at the possibilities.

A notable conclusion that could be drawn was that Naruto had signed a summoning contract and that those were demon fox summons. Which in turn would mean that Naruto was summoning the fox demon boss. Wait, what? "Summoning jutsu!" A cloud of red smoke arose once more and cleared leaving behind the same sexy fox woman from earlier. Blood began to pour from the third's nose and trickle from two of the ANBU members. The cat masked ANBU gained an anime style anger symbol and hit them all over the head. Once again, Obito secretly wiped a blood trickle of his own away. **"Third Hokage," **the fox woman called, **"I am Kurama, the nine tailed fox demon queen."**

Jiraiya had just returned to the leaf village and was on his way to the Hokage tower when there was a spike in demonic chakra. This spike was the summoning of the nine tails. Not that he knew that, though. Meeting Sarutobi would have to wait. He changed course and headed straight for Naruto's apartment. Not even using the door, he burst through the window, making the four bodyguard foxes take a defensive position around Naruto. The protective reaction was indeed noticed by the Third but just like his ANBU members, he was speechless in the presence of the nine tails. A ninja of Jiraiya's caliber should have noticed the hostility in the room and reacted accordingly but instead, he only noticed the 'sexy cosplay chick' and grinned perversely. "Why don't you come with me back to my hotel room so we can have some fun?"

The fox four as they will now be known as began to growl but were silenced when a malicious aura washed over the room, making those present shiver. **"YOU DARE SHOW YOURSELF AFTER WHAT YOU DID?" **The question caused some confusion because it didn't appear that Jiraiya's current attitude was the cause of the nine tail's ire. Things would probably be cleared up when she continued. **"Cover the kit's ears," **she ordered. "I have a better idea," the long silent Obito said. He activated his Kamui and disappeared with Naruto in a swirling portal, too fast for even the ANBU to react. Satisfied, Kurama continued and pointed and accusing finger at the pervert. **"The bastard stole my panties! I heard he was in Konoha so I transformed into my fox form and rushed over so I could punish the pervert. It's much faster traveling that way. Only, I couldn't find him! Then the stupid Konoha ninja decided to attack me! I was only defending myself," **she said and crossed her arms.

The action changed the 'view' of her breasts making the already mesmerized Jiraiya begin to drool. It was as if he wasn't listening or even focusing on anything else at all. The third wiped a trickle of blood away and began to take a few steps back. The dog and bear masked ANBU seemed to be doing the same. However, for some reason, the cat masked ANBU appeared to be joining Kurama who was stalking toward Jiraiya in an anti-pervert rage. Once they began to pummel him he snapped out of his 'trance'. The familiar feeling of women attacking him told him he was caught doing something he shouldn't.

A poof of smoke later Jiraiya was gone, making the two women huff in annoyance. The third cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "If what you say is true, Konoha offers its sincerest apologies. Upon verification of this information I will allow all of you to stay, even if the village council doesn't agree. For now, you may have temporary residence here. Consider it a leap of faith." Kurama nodded. The old man was reasonable even if he was a pervert. Though, not as big of a pervert as Jiraiya. Besides, it was in the leaf's best interest to avoid making enemies with her if possible. **"Very well. Now, if you'll excuse me... I've got a pervert to catch. Would you like to join me, cat," **the fox woman asked. The cat masked ANBU smiled evilly. It was a good thing her face was covered or the men would have certainly paled. "Of course. I'd like to invite a few friends who are just as tired of that pervert as we are to help. You don't mind, right?" the two women unleashed a simultaneous evil laugh and Kurama grinned. **"No, not at all."**

**AN: Still looking for that specific beta reader unless said otherwise (details on the bottom of the first chapter)**

_**LAST EDITED 5/6/2014**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto Uzumaki: Rise To Greatness**_

_**...Now, if you'll excuse me... I've got a pervert to catch. Would you like to join me, cat," the **__fox woman asked. The cat masked ANBU smiled evilly. It was a good thing her face was covered or the men would have certainly paled. "Of course. I'd like to invite a few friends who are just as tired of that pervert as we are to help. You don't mind, right?" the two women unleashed a simultaneous evil laugh and Kurama grinned. __**"No, not at all."**_

**Read and review.**

_**Chapter 4: Not Everyone Likes Naruto**_

The fox woman and cat ANBU gathered just about _every_ _woman_ in the leaf village. Not even Jiraiya could evade such numbers. He was pummeled mercilessly and almost died. The mob of women decided to just leave him there. None of them were willing to take him to the hospital, so Jiraiya was lucky to see the over enthusiastic Might Gai. Noting the 'unyouthful beating', He brought Jiraiya to the hospital in a rush _of youth_. Once Jiraiya was conscience, the third was able to question him, which in turn verified Kurama's story. Damn pervert.

_Hokage's Office_

Obito appeared in the third's office, stepping out of a swirling portal. Hiruzen held a hand up to stop the ANBU from attacking. "I saw you in Naruto's apartment before. Who are you," he demanded. Obito groaned. He knew this would happen. He could only hope the third would believe him. "Obito Uchiha," he said simply. The third shook his head. "I may be old, but I am not a fool. Obito Uchiha died years ago and gave an eye to Kakashi. You have both eyes. Remove the henge. Now," he ordered sternly.

Obito frowned and decided to disagree. "But I am Obito Uchiha... I've come to help Naruto Uzumaki..." the ANBU's swords stabbed straight into Obito, not liking the thought of someone actually wanting to help the demon brat. Sarutobi couldn't always have 'Naruto supporting ANBU' around as there were very few. There was a short pause as everyone waited for the 'henge' to fade and when it didn't, Obito began to chuckle. "Lord third, you should really have better control of those under your command." Eyes widened and one of the ANBU elicited barely audible gasp. Those were killing blows after all but Obito appeared unharmed.

The ANBU drew their swords back from Obito's body and Saratobi held his hand up to halt a follow up attack. "If Obito had somehow survived on the day he supposedly met his demise, he would be older. You simply can't be him," The third rationalized. Obito groaned in annoyance and pulled out a tape recorder. "This is the last time I say this because the next time I have to explain it, I will have a recording to play." There was a clicking sound as Obito started the recording and began to speak. "I did die years ago. In the afterlife when I was facing judgment, I was given the task of protecting Naruto Uzumaki. Apparently, his role in life is so important that divine beings interfered and to be certain I can complete my task, I was granted invulnerability," he finished and stopped the recording.

There was a minute of silence as nobody could believe what they had heard. Finally, Hiruzen broke the silence. "can you prove that you are who you say you are," he asked skeptically. Obito thought for a moment and shrugged. "I was teammates with Kakashi and Rin. Taught by Minato Namikaze. I pushed Kakashi out of the way of falling rocks that I wasn't able to evade afterwards. I suppose knowing those specifics doesn't really prove anything but I'm sure Kakashi would be able to tell. If you call him in, he would verify my identity. For now, I can further prove my invulnerability. Have one of them cut off my head," he suggested. One of the ANBU attempted just that without waiting for an order. The blade passed right through his neck in a similar fashion to the previous stab wounds.

The third shook his head in disbelief and addressed an ANBU member. "Bring Kakashi here immediately. Make sure he isn't late." A monotonous response of "yes, third Hokage," was heard followed by a swirl of leaves. The next few minutes were a bit awkward but Kakashi was eventually brought into the office by the ANBU, via shunshin. Kakashi groaned at having to be on time but asked, "what can I do for you, lord Hokage? " When Hiruzen didn't respond he began to look around the room until he noticed the 'guest'.

The Uchiha smiled and Kakashi's one visible eye widened in shock. Sarutobi turned to Kakashi and asked, "is this really Obito?" The man seemed frozen in place, almost as if he were lost in another world. He nodded slowly but said nothing. The third frowned. Would he ever get any straight answers? "How can you tell?" There was a moment of silence before a simple answer of, "I just can."

Normally, that wouldn't be enough information for Hiruzen to just accept things but so much strange things had been happening recently so he decided to just go along with it. "Very well. Obito, what can I do for you?" The different attitude was a bit surprising but a welcome change. "Lord Hokage," Obito began, "I have a proposition for you... But first, would you replace your guards with some that approve of Naruto? I would feel much better if I didn't have to worry about anyone trying to interfere with my attempts to improve his life." That was an understandable agreement. "ANBU, bring me cat and bear. You're dismissed," the old Kage said.

There was a reluctant grumble along with two clouds of smoke signaling departure. Moments later there were two new notable chakra signatures in the room. Now that the arrangements had been made, it was time to continue the discussion. "Lord Hokage, I have some knowledge on future events that aren't of concern at the moment. I would be willing to share such information with you. In exchange, I only ask that you allow me to teach Naruto unhindered. Just so you know, I am going to help Naruto no matter what, I just figure that it will be easier to do so with your permission." Wow. This Obito person was bold. Talking to the Hokage like that, he must have a death wish. Oh wait..

_**LAST EDITED 5/6/2014**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto Uzumaki: Rise To Greatness**_

_...Lord Hokage, I have some knowledge on future events that aren't of concern at the moment. I would be willing to share such information with you. In exchange, I only ask that you allow me to teach Naruto unhindered. Just so you know, I am going to help Naruto no matter what, I just figure that it will be easier to do so with your permission." Wow. This Obito person was bold. Talking to the Hokage like that, he must have a death wish. Oh wait.._

**AN: I'm going to make the people from Kakashi's generation younger so that there will be potential opportunities for pairing any of the women with Naruto later on. I can either just lower their ages without anything to support such a change or make them born a little later in the timeline... Though if I were to do the latter, it may change the timeline a little too much and make it difficult to set some things up a certain way... So, I'm probably just going to lower their ages...**

**Read and review.**

_**Chapter 5: Trading Intel**_

_Hokage's Office_

The third's eyes narrowed. He may have approved of people that supported Naruto but he could have done without that last declaration. "Obito Uchiha, I have one question. Where do your loyalties lie?" Depending on the answer, Hiruzen would either be discussing terms with Obito or searching for a way to eliminate him.

The ANBU members tensed in anticipation of the Uchiha's answer. "I'm not a part of another village, if that's what you're asking. I will support Konoha as long as Naruto remains a part of it." Hiruzen would have liked to hear that Obito would follow the Hokage's orders as a former Konoha-nin. However, his answer was acceptable.

Once that was out of the way, The old Kage decided to 'humor' Obito. "What is your information in regards to? I cannot accept intel as a currency without knowing how much value it may have." Obito nodded. He had figured as much. The old man was smart. He intended to receive information without promising anything in return.

Perhaps Obito was giving him too much credit but that was doubtful. He would have to choose his words carefully. "The intel I wish to share is specifics on an upcoming kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress." There was a quiet gasp from the cat masked ANBU. This was a big deal after all and even more so if the information was accurate.

If Obito was responsible for keeping the heiress of such a powerful and influential clan safe, it was bound to have a positive effect later on. He would be able to count on their political support which would go a long way as there weren't likely to be many members on the village council that supported Naruto. The Hyuuga could be a powerful ally. Besides that, if he could prevent Neji from becoming a fate obsessed bastard, even better.

Things were beyond the point where Hiruzen could refuse Obito. Not that he had planned to prevent someone from helping Naruto, he just couldn't let such valuable intel slip by him, especially considering what was at stake. "Very well. You will be allowed to tutor Naruto in exchange for your information. The two ANBU present will watch over you to make sure you do not intend to turn Naruto against us. If your information proves to be accurate, I would be willing to continue similar transactions in the future. However, if the information isn't legit, there will be consequences."

The third released some killing intent for good measure but Obito just shrugged it off like it was nothing. "In this situation, there is much more to be gained from telling the truth than there is from lying." Obito didn't have a problem with having those particular two ANBU around because they didn't hold anything against Naruto and were among the few that would treat Naruto fairly. He was sure that Hiruzen knew that he did have a point and seemed to agree with his response. Now that an agreement had been made, it was time for Obito to hold up his end of the deal.

"One week from now, Kumo will send a ninja to Konoha to sign a peace treaty. However, their true plans are to take the Hyuuga heiress in hopes of producing a new Hyuuga clan in their village. Now that you'll be able to 'see it coming', they shouldn't have any chance for success. In addition, do not have the ninja Kumo sends killed. Upon doing so, they will demand the death of the Hyuuga clan head, alongside his body in retribution for the loss of one of their own with the threat of war if you do not comply. You can be sure that they will deny having any connection to the ninja's actions." The revelation was a jaw-dropper. Kumo was the only village that could hope to challenge Konoha. To learn that they would be the ones behind the upcoming kidnapping attempt was not only shocking but also very problematic.

If it were just some slave ring organization, they wouldn't pose much of a threat and could easily be dealt with. Kumo, on the other hand could actually get away with making demands of Konoha, even after having the audacity to pull such a stunt. They were not to be taken lightly. If Konoha ended up going to war with Kumo, the casualties on both sides would leave them open to attack from opportunistic village leaders, such as the old 'fence sitter' from Iwa. That would be bad. War with Kumo would best be avoided if at all possible.

**AN: If anything is ever unclear to you for whatever reason, do not hesitate to contact me through a review or a pm and ask about it. I will do my best to explain whatever it is and it may help me avoid similar mistakes in the future. Keep in mind that I'm not able to directly respond to guest reviews.**

**I am aware that the kidnapping doesn't happen this early in the timeline (a couple years later, if I remember correctly) but I saw this as a good opportunity to make use of that event.**

_**LAST EDITED 5/6/2014**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto Uzumaki: Rise To Greatness**_

_..."One week from now, Kumo will send a ninja to Konoha to sign a peace treaty. However, their true plans are to take the Hyuuga heiress in hopes of producing a new Hyuuga clan in their village. Now that you'll be able to 'see it coming', they shouldn't have any chance for success. In addition, do not have the ninja Kumo sends killed. Upon doing so, they will demand the death of the Hyuuga clan head, alongside his body in retribution for the loss of one of their own with the threat of war if you do not comply. You can be sure that they will deny having any connection to the ninja's actions."_

**Read and review.**

_**Chapter 6: Kumo's Disgraceful Act**_

During the week before the kidnapping, Obito taught Naruto how to read and write. The boy learned exceptionally fast and was already several years ahead of those his age. He was eager to learn and absorbed everything with enthusiasm. In another week or so, Obito planned to add an additional subject or two, whatever felt necessary. At the very least, he would be sure to teach Naruto basic mathematics.

On the day of the kidnapping, the Hyuuga clan compound seemed more empty than usual but in reality, there were numerous guards assigned to watch over Hinata from the shadows. The 'diplomat' that Kumo had sent already had a meeting with the Hokage to discuss terms of the treaty and was currently staying in a hotel while things were finalized.

It was the perfect opportunity for a covert operation. At least, it would have been if the leaf village wasn't expecting it. The man left the hotel late that night with the cover of darkness. Less people are around then compared to during the day, after all. He arrived at the Hyuuga compound without incident and made his way inside. Seeing no resistance, he searched for Hinata's room. It was only identifiable because each room was labeled. Wouldn't want any visitors to get confused.

The Kumo-nin crept into the room and stalked over to the bed. He could see an outline of the child that slept there so everything appeared to be going well. The man reached for the corner of the blankets and yanked them off but to his surprise, what he found wasn't a sleeping girl! In fact, it wasn't a person at all! The guards that had been hidden so until now were upon him in seconds, not giving him enough time to recover from the shock. His chakra points were sealed and he was restrained.

_Hokage's Office_

Hiruzen was pleased. Thanks to the intel he had obtained from Obito, the Hyuuga heiress was safe, among other things. Since things were successful, the old man called in his lead strategist Shikaku Nara alongside Obito in order to plan their next move. "Obito, I wish to hear your opinion on the best course of action to take." He didn't consult the Nara. That was something new.

It was the perfect chance. If Obito could come up with a logical solution, it could earn him 'points' with the village leader and he might have more chances to sway the old man's decisions later on. "Send me to inform the Raikage of today's outcome. I will request that they admit to their actions and if they do, we will release our captive. At that point we would be in a position to reform the treaty to better suit our village as compensation. If the Raikage decides to deny any involvement, they would be expected to execute the ninja that attempted such an act. The 'head ninja' is important to Kumo so they wont want to kill him."

The third looked to Shikaku with an obvious unspoken task. Try to find holes in Obito's logic. "What if the Raikage decides to take an aggressive approach? Kumo is unlikely to submit to us so easily. They are the only village that can rival our own, after all." Sarutobi frowned. His teammates Koharu and Homura were only made advisors to keep them happy, he didn't really listen to them. Shikaku was his true advisor.

However, Hiruzen was looking for an additional advisor to join Shikaku and help him oversee major actions and had previously thought that Obito had the potential. The other day Obito helped organize the defenses for Hinata. He was looking good for the job back then but maybe it wasn't meant to be. The old man was about to abandon the idea when Obito suddenly smirked. Had the teen come up with a solution? "You're forgetting that Konoha has a new secret weapon. I may only be chunin level at the moment but if I display my unique talents, Kumo wouldn't be so quick to try anything. As long as Naruto is loyal to this village I will be as well."

It would be fair to say that the Hokage had good judgment, even in his old age. He was right to think that Obito was the right person for the position. He was young but able to see things in ways other could not. Shikaku said nothing so it was safe to assume that he couldn't find any other flaws in Obito's plan but was too troublesome to make the effort to say so.

With Obito's allegiance, Konoha had gained a powerful ally. If they could keep Naruto happy, they would be able to keep their title as the most powerful hidden village with no problems. Perhaps with that reasoning, Hiruzen would finally have a way to convince the last stubborn clan heads on the council to change. They were mostly neutral towards Naruto and only the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Shimura clans had shown him any negativity but without an unanimous vote, nothing would change.

Recent events in mind, the Hyuuga clan head was likely to start supporting Naruto because of the debt he felt for the young Uchiha. It was now common knowledge among the higher ups that Obito had some sort of connection to Naruto and that those that didn't support him were unlikely to be on Obito's good side which was growing more and more important as he gradually obtained more influence. Hopefully, all of that would be enough.

**AN: I don't know how much sense that made.. I'm really tired.. I'm probably going to read this over sometime and become embarrassed at all of my potential mistakes.**

**For those that don't know, the Shimura clan head is Danzo.**

_**LAST EDITED 5/6/2014**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Naruto Uzumaki: Rise To Greatness**_

_...the old man called in his lead strategist Shikaku Nara alongside Obito in order to plan their next move. "Obito, I wish to hear your opinion on the best course of action to take." He didn't consult the Nara. That was something new._

_It was the perfect chance. If Obito could come up with a logical solution, it could earn him 'points' with the village leader and he might have more chances to sway the old man's decisions later on. "Send me to inform the Raikage of today's outcome. I will request that they admit to their actions and if they do, we will release our captive. At that point we would be in a position to reform the treaty to better suit our village as compensation. If the Raikage decides to deny any involvement, they would be expected to execute the ninja that attempted such an act. The 'head ninja' is important to Kumo so they wont want to kill him."_

_..."What if the Raikage decides to take an aggressive approach? Kumo is unlikely to submit to us so easily. They are the only village that can rival our own, after all."_

_...The old man was about to abandon the idea when Obito suddenly smirked. Had the teen come up with a solution? "You're forgetting that Konoha has a new secret weapon..."_

**AN: I just noticed that there haven't been any fight scenes yet so I will try to add one to this fic asap. The problem is I've never really written one...**

**Read and review.**

_**Chapter 7: Obito's Assigned A Diplomatic Mission**_

_Hokage's Office_

"This will be an A rank diplomatic mission. Leave as soon as possible." Things were going good. Obito was getting the Hokage to seek his opinion and accept his suggestions. He would be going to Kumo soon for a meeting with the Raikage. A surprise meeting. However, with a matter so important, preparations needed to be made before he took action. Obito _'collected'_ the prisoner from his cell with a sharingan dimension and went to see Naruto.

_Naruto's Apartment_

Since Obito wouldn't be around for at least a few days, he prepared a weeks worth of lessons for Naruto and instructed a six tailed fox to make sure that Naruto did what he was supposed to do. The young Uzumaki was eager and would complete the tasks without having to be instructed to do so but listening to an instructor would be a good habit to get into and would be important later. With that out of the way, there was only one more thing that Obito needed before he could leave. "Naruto, come here," he called. The boy walked over and waited expectantly. Obito activated his sharingan and took a trip to see the nine tails.

_Inside The Seal_

The fox demon queen awoke on a flower bed in the middle of her new forest-like clearing as she sensed a nearby presence. It was familiar but not quite pleasant. She hated all members of the Uchiha clan but was starting to learn that they weren't all bad. At least there were probably a few she wouldn't hate. Obito was one. As he walked over, she addressed him curiously. **"Uchiha, what brings you to my domain?"**

Obito needed to ask her a favor. Such things weren't easy because the fox woman didn't seem to like members of the Uchiha clan and was unlikely to want to do anything for him. "I wish to sign the fox demon contract." Kurama rose an eyebrow in surprise and tilted her head to the side. **"Why should I allow such a thing? Having an **_**Uchiha **_**summoner isn't something I'd take lightly." **The teen frowned at that last comment. He knew the nine tails didn't like his clan but she should be able to see that he was different...

"If I am able to summon the fox demons as Naruto does, it would help me to protect him more effectively. You might be helping him with the summons now but that isn't a permanent solution. If he becomes incapacitated, you wont be able to help him summon, and I could do so instead. I'm about to go to Kumo on a mission and if they declare war on Konoha, Naruto will be in danger. I plan to do everything in my power to prevent that from happening and if I summoned some of your kind as a show of strength, it would improve the chances of them backing down."

Kurama actually seemed to consider what Obito had said. He did make some good points, after all. **"Very well, Uchiha. I will allow it." **There was a cloud of smoke and the contract appeared. She gestured for him to sign his name and he did so in blood. The contract disappeared and the fox woman glared at Obito. **"You are not to use your sharingan on my kin. They will help you within reason but if you force them to do as you ask, you'll regret it." **Before the Uchiha could respond, he was forced out of Naruto's head.

_Naruto's Apartment_

Back in the real world, Obito suddenly grabbed his head and groaned. Naruto seemed concerned but the demon fox bodyguards didn't seem to care either way. His clan wasn't known for their kindness and hospitality but the foxes really seemed to hate all of the Uchiha clan members. Though, it was understandable considering the fact that members of the Uchiha clan had controlled them in the past and in an alternate timeline, had forced Kurama to attack Konoha, though that was irrelevant.

It would be Obito's job to show them that there are some Uchiha worthy of their friendship. Unfortunately, that would have to wait. He had an important mission that he needed to deal with. With all of the preparations complete, Obito set off toward Kumo. Normally, he would have just 'teleported' with his space/time ability, but there were a few stops he would have to make on the way.

_**LAST EDITED 5/6/2014**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Naruto Uzumaki: Rise To Greatness**_

_...Kurama actually seemed to consider what Obito had said. He did make some good points, after all. __**"Very well, Uchiha. I will allow it." **__There was a cloud of smoke and the contract appeared. She gestured for him to sign his name and he did so in blood. The contract disappeared and the fox woman glared at Obito. __**"You are not to use your sharingan on my kin. They will help you within reason but if you force them to do as you ask, you'll regret it." **__Before the Uchiha could respond, he was forced out of Naruto's head._

_...With all of the preparations complete, Obito set off toward Kumo. Normally, he would have just 'teleported' with his space/time ability, but there were a few stops he would have to make on the way._

**AN: I know that Naruto doesn't really have a big role in the story at the moment but that should change after an upcoming timeskip.**

**Read and review.**

_**Chapter 8: Detour**_

_Somewhere In The Elemental Nations_

"Summoning Jutsu!" Obito was supposed to be heading to Kumo but was making an extra stop on the way. He was searching for the last living member of a clan that had remained hidden and secretive for as long as they had been around. Obito knew the general area in which he could find the clan but not the exact location. He realized that the search would be a lot easier with the assistance of the foxes, so he decided to summon a six tailed one.

For some reason, nothing appeared as Obito preformed the summon. He assumed that he might not have enough chakra to summon a six tailed fox so he tried again, this time hoping for a four tails. The four tailed fox appeared in a cloud of smoke and took immediate notice of the Uchiha. The weird part was that Obito didn't feel drained at all. It was almost as if he hadn't used up any chakra whatsoever. **"So... I finally get to meet our new summoner... An Uchiha.." **The fox spat his clan name in disgust like it was some sort of a disease.

The mutual distaste the fox demons seemed to have for the Uchiha clan was really starting to bother Obito. After all, he wasn't like the others. "I'm not the typical Uchiha. I'd really appreciate it if you'd get to know me before you judged me. I don't intend to control you or anything... We could be friends, if you'd like." The four tails scoffed. It obviously had no desire to befriend an Uchiha.

Odd enough, the treatment Obito was receiving from the fox demons could almost be compared to the treatment Naruto got from the village. Well, that was only if you weren't counting the physical abuse that Naruto experienced prior to Obito's arrival. **"What do you want me to do?" **The fox may have ignored the Uchiha's hopes for peace but at least it got straight down to business. "I need your help tracking down the last member of the Iburi clan."

Before the nine tails was sealed within Naruto, the demon foxes were searching for people that may be worthy of their contract. In doing so they kept tabs on the different clans and notable ninja, hidden or not, in case such a person surfaced. Do to this research, the four tails knew just where to find the Iburi clan's hideout. Obito's request was simple enough and Kurama had instructed them to assist their new summoner completely, as long as it didn't go against their 'way of life' or ideals. The four tails nodded and took off with Obito following closely behind.

The last member of the Iburi clan was an eight year old girl named Yukimi. The clan had the ability to turn to smoke and had styles of combat based around that ability. Sadly, the members of the Iburi clan couldn't control their abilities very well... Because of that, they would occasionally lose control and turn into smoke by accident while the wind blew them away resulting in fatality. Once the clan was down to their last member, the spirits of the deceased combined their willpower and were able to completely stabilize and grant her control over their bloodline so that she would be able to successfully revive the clan someday.

_Iburi Clan Residence_

The four tails led Obito toward the entrance of a cave. It was a smart choice as a previous hideout with the protection it would grant from the wind. **"The girl is inside. I will take my leave." **The fox was gone in a cloud of smoke. It didn't even wait for a response. Obito sighed. He would definitely have a lot of work to do if he wanted to get the foxes to warm up to him.

Obito walked into the cave and was intercepted by a kunai that was closing in on him, carried by a small cloud. The girl was defending her home. Obito didn't react and just let the kunai go through him. There was no injury and the cloud floated toward a bigger cloud. The two gases joined together and took on human form. It was a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "Y-you're just like me..." The Uchiha shook his head and the girl seemed to tense. She had probably thought he was another Iburi clan member due to his intangibility. "I am Obito Uchiha. I know someone a bit younger than you that would love to have a friend. You don't have to hide here anymore. Wont you come with me? I'm sure it's pretty lonely staying here all by yourself."

The girl seemed to consider it for a moment and nodded in acceptance. Obito smiled and summoned a two tailed fox, using less chakra this time. For some reason, it still felt like he hadn't used any chakra with that summon. He thought back to when he tried to summon a six tailed fox but nothing happened, and the time when he summoned the four tailed fox but didn't feel drained at all. Taking those events into account, the only conclusion he could come to was that as long as he had the required amount of chakra, he could perform any technique without using up chakra. The two tails that Obito summoned was the size of a small horse and the little girl was looking at it curiously.

After a moment, she seemed to have hearts in her eyes as her feminine love for anything cute began to show. The fox greeted the duo. "**Uchiha. Kit. I am Isogo." **The girl began brighten up and bounced in place happily. "Isogo, please take Yukimi to Naruto's apartment and help her get situated. I will return in a few days." This fox seemed different from the others. It hadn't treated him like a curse. **"Very well. I look forward to working with you, second summoner." **Isogo laid down so that the girl could climb on. Yukimi seemed to be pretty smart for a kid. She understand the situation and got on without even needing to be asked.

"I am grateful. Not only for your assistance here, but for giving me a chance instead of judging me from the start." The fox didn't respond and rushed toward Konoha, with a cheering girl on his back. He thought back to several hours earlier. Kurama had informed all of the foxes that they had a new summoner and that it was an Uchiha and acknowledged that he was different and should be observed before a conclusion was made about him. Once the summoner's background was revealed, most of the foxes felt that it was an insult to have to assist an Uchiha after the stuff the clan had pulled in the past. However, there were a few that were able to put all of that aside for the moment. Isogo was one of them.

**AN: The Iburi never met Orochimaru so they never gained the partial control from the curse seal.**

**Kakashi and Tenzo / Yamato didn't meet Yukimi like in the Anime.**

**If I turn this into a harem fic or a mini harem, I may pair Yukimi with Naruto in the future.**

_**LAST EDITED 5/6/2014**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Naruto Uzumaki: Rise To Greatness**_

_..."I am grateful. Not only for your assistance here, but for giving me a chance instead_ _of judging me from the start." The fox didn't respond and rushed toward Konoha, with a cheering girl on his back. He thought back to several hours earlier. Kurama had informed all of the foxes that they had a new summoner and that it was an Uchiha and acknowledged that he was different and should be observed before a conclusion was made about him. Once the summoner's background was revealed, most of the foxes felt that it was an insult to have to assist an Uchiha after the stuff the clan had pulled in the past. However, there were a few that were able to put all of that aside for the moment. Isogo was one of them._

**Read and review.**

_**Chapter 9: A New Treaty**_

_Kumo Gates_

Obito had finally made it to Kumo. Normally, Konoha would have just sent a letter but the message they wanted to send would have a much greater impact if Obito was there in person. He was stopped by the gate guards as he attempted to enter which was to be expected but they seemed to be slightly worried by the Konoha headband he was wearing. Obito may not have been a ninja of the leaf anymore but it was appropriate to show the symbol of the village he supported.

"I wish to speak to the Raikage. I'm here on diplomatic business." The gate guards twitched slightly at that which went further to convince Obito of their guilt. Not that he needed proof, his 'source' was as reliable as could be. He handed them his official papers and shortly after, they were verified. One guard nodded in approval and led Obito to the Raikage tower. They were shadowed by a few BOLT-nin, Kumo's version of the ANBU. However, they disappeared once Obito was steps away from his destination. Apparently, the Raikage didn't need protection and they were just making sure Obito didn't _lose _his escort.

_Raikage Tower_

The fact that the Kumo-nin were so willing to lead a Obito to see their kage was troubling. They may have been planning something but that possibility was inconsequential, Obito couldn't be harmed after all. The Uchiha stood before a muscular dark skinned man that radiated power."What could be so important that Konoha would send a representative in person? ... What have you done with our diplomat? He should have returned by now."

Despite the initial act of 'playing dumb', the Raikage's assumption that Konoha did something to their 'head ninja' was suspicious. Obito put on the most serious facial expression he could make and decided to get started.

"I am Obito Uchiha. Allow me to list the options available to you at the moment. The first is to admit involvement in the Hyuuga kidnapping attempt. If you choose this option, we will return Kumo's head ninja alive and reform the treaty. Your second option is to deny involvement in the Hyuuga kidnapping attempt and execute said ninja that acted outside your orders and almost instigated war between our villages. Lastly, you could forsake the treaty and declare war upon the leaf. This option has the worst outcome. Both villages take heavy losses and become vulnerable to attacks from opportunistic leaders such as Ohnoki of Iwa. Wouldn't you prefer Kumo to keep their title as one of the great five?"

The Raikage actually growled. He could see that the teen was analytical to some extent to be able to tell him all that but he felt disrespected. Not only that, but it was a blow to his ego that he knew the kid was right. "I am willing to at least listen to your terms." That was good, they were making some progress. Maybe Obito wouldn't have to threaten the Raikage with his new demon fox allies.

"Arrange a political marriage to strengthen ties between our villages. Only a select few from the leaf know the truth behind the kidnapping and the same is likely true here. I recommend it stay that way in order to avoid distrust. If the two strongest hidden villages are allied, we would be unchallenged. I'm sure you can see that we have much more to gain from working together than from destroying each other."

The cloud leader blinked in surprise. He could tell the Uchiha was smart, especially for someone so young. However, that wasn't what had surprised him. There were no demands for compensation, no attempt to sway the treaty to better suit the leaf village. He seemed to really want to forgive and fix things. It was an odd experience as not many were like that in such a cruel world. "You aren't going to try to use this treaty to only better Konoha?" The teen just shook his head.

During the conversation Obito had with the third and his advisor Shikaku, he implied that he was going to improve the treaty with a show of strength and make it more beneficial for Konoha. If you read between the lines, it's nothing more than a simple threat. Originally, that was the plan but in the end Obito had decided against it. It wasn't his style and it would be better if Kumo wasn't forced into anything. They would be much more useful as allies that way.

"You are... _different_ then what I was expecting... Very well, Obito Uchiha of the leaf. I accept your terms. There is no need for me to admit that Kumo had a hand in the kidnapping attempt as you already know as much... When can I expect the return our head ninja?" Obito activated his sharingan and brought the man into the Raikage's office with his Kamui. "This is a show of good faith, you wont have to wait."

Afterwards, the Raikage signed a new treaty that his assistant had drawn up. With a small smile, Obito 'teleported' back to Konoha via dimension travel. There would be a lot to report to the Hokage.

**AN: I'm not sure if the third or fourth Raikage is in power at this point in the timeline... **

**Anyone know?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Naruto Uzumaki: Rise To Greatness**_

_...the Raikage signed a new treaty that his assistant had drawn up. With a small smile, Obito 'teleported' back to Konoha via dimension travel. There would be a lot to report to the Hokage._

**AN: This chapter could have been dragged out a bit more to better describe everything but I thought it would be best to get this out of the way quickly so the story can actually go somewhere.**

**Read and review.**

_**Chapter 10: Hiruzen's New Advisor**_

_Hokage's Office_

The mission that the Hokage had sent Obito on was expected to take about a week so the young Uchiha's suddenly arrival in Hiruzen's office after only being gone a few days was quite the surprise. Normally, the third was against hostile negotiations but even he knew that certain situations needed to be handled with _other methods_.

The ANBU guards in the room didn't even move. By now they were getting used to Obito's abrupt appearances. "Sarutobi, the mission was a success. However, I did things differently than I had originally planned. I convinced the Raikage to ally themselves with us. We had a peaceful meeting and I suggested an arranged marriage to strengthen ties between our villages. You should keep the details on the Hyuuga incident locked up and they will do the same. It would be counterproductive to allow unease to grow."

Obito was able to pull things off without resorting to more _drastic_ measures. Hiruzen was impressed with how the teen was able to handle the mission. He did prefer to do things peacefully but it was an unexpected outcome. Especially if you consider the meeting that took place before Obito left. "I'm happy with the way things turned out. Your intuition is astounding for someone so young. I would like to offer you a position as my personal adviser, alongside Shikaku. What do you say?"

Perfect. Obito was gaining influence rather fast. Everything was coming along nicely. "I'm flattered you think so highly of me. To think that not so long ago, you almost labeled me as an enemy... It's a good thing we were able to move past that... Very well, I'll accept your offer." The old Kage frowned at the memory and stared off thoughtfully. "It's true. At first, I was considering you as a hostile... But then I realized that I would rather have you as an ally if possible." That sounds pretty similar to how Obito thought of Kumo...

"I see... Now that I've given you the mission report, I'd like to make a request... I wish to train Naruto instead of sending him to the academy. The teachers there are likely to sabotage his development. I'll have him more than ready by the time he takes his genin exam." The third seemed disappointed because he knew that his new advisor was right. The village still had a grudge over the nine tails, even though the truth came out during the 'Jiraiya incident'.

"On another matter, I recommend that you set Naruto up for the arranged marriage with someone from Kumo, once you decide to reveal his heritage. For now, you can say you have chosen someone from a prestigious clan of noble blood... Because of who he is, it makes him the perfect candidate to bring the two villages closer. Talk it over with Shikaku. ...You seem surprised, lord third..." Hiruzen's eyes had almost popped out of his head.

"...I should know by now not to underestimate your... _Resources..._ but the number of people with that information can be counted on one hand... I will allow you to train Naruto as an alternative to the academy but as a precaution, there will still have to be ANBU present. I expect monthly progress reports and I want you to be here during the discussion I have with Shikaku. The meeting will take place tomorrow morning. One more thing... Anko Mitarashi has been found. I'm sure you know of her history so I'd like to place her in your care. She would get along well with Naruto, considering their similar pasts." Obito rose an eyebrow in shock. That was unexpected.

The third had the ANBU bring the young girl into the room. She didn't speak and looked traumatized. The Uchiha shook himself out of thought and smiled at the girl. He would do his best to help with her recovery. Obito put a hand on Anko's shoulder and addressed the old Kage. "I might as well do what I can for her... I'll see you tomorrow, I have lesson planning to do," he said and the two vanished in a swirling vortex. Oddly enough, Sarutobi never noticed the paperwork blowing off the desk earlier until Obito's departure which scattered the papers even further. Irritated curses could be heard miles away.

_Naruto's Apartment_

Naruto was happy to see Obito. It was because of him that he gained a new friend. She was always cheerful and upbeat. At first, he wasn't sure how to react to her presence but had warmed up to her quickly. It turned out Yukimi needed a friend just as much as Naruto did. "Isogo, I really appreciate you staying here and helping out." The two tailed fox lowered his head and spoke. **"No problem. The kits were... Entertaining. It was time well spent. Is there anything else I can do for you?" **Obito shook his head. "No, Isogo. You've done more than enough already."

There was a cloud of smoke and the fox was gone, making Yukimi pout in disappointment. A thought suddenly crossed Obito's mind. Naruto's apartment was under constant ANBU surveillance so the third must have known that he had the fox bring the girl there... Why didn't he say anything? Plus, he put Anko under his care... Could it be a test? Obito filed those thoughts away for later. He would have to bring it up in the meeting tomorrow and explain the plans he had for the girls there also. Wouldn't want Sarutobi to think that Obito planned to train a small army and overthrow him. It probably wouldn't end well.

"Obito? Who's this?" The last Iburi had found the girl that was hiding behind the Uchiha. Anko lowered her head and grumbled something nobody was able to catch. "Yukimi, Naruto, this is Anko Mitarashi. She will be staying with us for a while. I hope the three of you can become good friends," Obito said with a bright smile. The former snake-apprentice's eyes widened. The villagers, ninja and civilian alike had been treating her badly since her recent return to the leaf. Could she really make friends?

**AN: The end of this chapter marks the start of a timeskip. Though, it would be more accurate to call it **_**'fast forwarding through the timeline'.**_

**The next few chapters will cover events that happen between now and the time Naruto becomes a genin, along with giving some information on the progress of his training.**


End file.
